Sang Monster
by Viselle
Summary: Dalam dirimu kutemukan kelembutan hati.


Pada suatu masa hiduplah seorang raja yang senang mengobarkan peperangan. Ia bergelar Yhwach sang penakluk. Pakaiannya adalah zirah rantai dan kulit binatang yang direbus, pikirannya dipenuhi strategi dan konflik, dan pada malam hari ia memimpikan jeritan musuh-musuhnya dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.*.

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Sang Monster**

 _(fairytale series)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Dalam dirimu kutemukan kelembutan hati._

.*.

Yhwach memiliki pasukan yang sangat besar; jenderal dan panglima kuat, ratusan prajurit berkuda, ratusan pemanah ulung, serta ribuan prajurit bersenjatakan pedang dan tombak dengan perisai kuat. Dengan pasukannya, Yhwach berderap melintasi padang rumput serta gunung, menaklukkan semua yang ditemuinya sampai akhirnya ia tiba di pulau yang berada di lautan biru seperti mutiara dalam kerang. Tempat ini segera ia taklukkan. Saat menyadari keindahan pulau, Yhwach meminta ratunya datang, dan membangun kastel emas di dekat pantai sebagai rumah mereka. Namun, pada malam pertama sang raja tidur di tempat itu banteng hitam mendatanginya dalam mimpi.

Banteng hitam itu tak memiliki tanda kepemilikan, terlihat indah sekaligus menakutkan. Mata merah sang banteng menatap sang raja dengan marah, tetapi Yhwach tak gentar sedikit pun. Jangankan seekor banteng, naga pun sanggup ia taklukkan. Alih-alih menyerang sang raja, banteng tersebut membuka mulut dan berbicara dalam suara pria, "Kau sudah menaklukkan pulauku, tapi aku akan mendapat imbalannya."

Ketika Yhwach terbangun ia heran atas kejanggalan mimpinya, namun tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang mimpi itu. Bahkan cenderung melupakannya karena sibuk menaklukkan wilayah-wilayah di sekitar pulaunya.

.*.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Yhwach berderap dengan kudanya memasuki gerbang istana. Sebuah peperangan kembali ia menangkan, namun bukan keinginan merayakan kemenangan yang membuatnya melesat cepat seorang diri kembali ke istana. Sebuah berita tentang sang ratu yang akan segera melahirkan anak pertamanyalah yang membawa Yhwach kembali.

Yhwach menaiki tangga putar, bergegas menuju kamar tempat sang ratu melahirkan. Ia disambut tabib, bidan, serta pelayan istana yang langsung berlutut melihat kedatangannya. Melihat raut ketakutan di wajah semua hambanya, Yhwach menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar.

Hamba-hambanya hanya hanya saling pandang, kemudian bersujud hingga dahi mereka menyentuh lantai. "Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia."

Mendapat jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan, Yhwach berderap memasuki kamar, menyibak tirai putih yang melindungi ranjang ratu dari penglihatannya.

Sang ratu berbaring di ranjang dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan tak menyambut kedatangan sang raja seperti semestinya. Lalu pandangan Yhwach beralih pada sosok lain di ranjang, seorang─bukan! Itu adalah seekor bayi, bukan bayi manusia maupun bayi binatang. Sosok itu berada di antara keduanya; dengan kepala, pundak, dan ekor seperti banteng, dan bagian tubuh lainnya berbentuk tubuh manusia.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" raung sang raja.

Hening. Tak seorang pun berani memberikan jawaban.

"Jawab aku! Atau kalian semua akan berakhir di tiang gantungan!"

"I-itu a-adalah a-anak ya-yang di-lahir-kan Sang Ratu, Yang Mulia."

Yhwach menangkap leher tabib yang bersuara. mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu hingga tak lagi menjejak lantai. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan suara setajam pedang.

"S-saya mengatakan ke-kenyataan, Yang Mulai. A-nak itu a-dalah put-ra Anda."

Tubuh si tabib dilempar hingga menabrak dinding. Terdengar bunyi tulang-tulang patah, dan saat seseorang memeriksa si tabib, tabib itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Yhwach menghunus pedangnya, bersiap menusukkan benda tajam itu ke bayi monster yang ada di ranjang.

"Yang Mulia, hentikan!" Seorang pria tua yang merupakan pendeta tinggi di kerajaan menghentikan Yhwach sebelum sempat membunuh si bayi.

"Jangan membunuhnya, Yang Mulia. Ada rumor yang menyatakan penduduk pulau ini dulu menyembah dewa berwujud banteng besar hitam. Lebih baik, Yang Mulia membiarkan makhluk ini hidup daripada mengambil risiko menghina kekuatan yang begitu kuno."

Sang raja teringat seekor banteng hitam yang mendatanginya dalam mimpi.

" _Kau sudah menaklukkan pulauku, tapi aku akan mendapat imbalannya."_

Mungkinkah ini imbalan yang dimaksud sang banteng? Pulau ditukar dengan anaknya?

"Singkirkan dia!"

Sesuai perintah raja, si bayi diasingkan. Diletakkan di tengah tembok di dalam labirin yang tidak tertembus di bagian tengah pulau. Di sanalah si monster tinggal dan tumbuh dewasa, tanpa terlihat satu manusia pun. Namun pada malam-malam tertentu bisa terdengar lenguhan sedih seperti suara banteng, dan pada malam-malam itu para penduduk pulau begidik serta menutup rapat pintu dan jendela mereka.

Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, sang raja menua dan menjadi getir karena orang lain bisa memiliki anak-anak rupawan sementara ia, sang penguasa pulau, hanya memiliki anak seorang monster juga seorang ratu yang tak lagi waras setelah melahirkan bayi monster. Kekuatan tempur sang raja perlahan berkurang digerus usia yang tak lagi muda. Satu per satu wilayah taklukannya melepaskan diri, hingga yang tersisa hanya satu pulau saja. Kegetiran membuat sang raja mengeluarkan perintah mengerikan: setiap tahun penduduk harus mengirim pemuda tertampan dan gadis tercantik di pulau ke dalam labirin sebagai persembahan bagi putranya yang menakutkan.

.*.

Tahun berganti. Jika dihitung sekarang sang monster berusia dua puluh tahun. Sudah berpuluh pemuda dan gadis dikirim ke dalam labirin, namun tak satu pun yang kembali. Penduduk yakin, pemuda dan gadis yang dikirim ke dalam labirin dibunuh oleh sang monster. Keyakinan yang tak pernah dapat dipastikan oleh siapa pun.

Tahun ini seorang gadis putri janda petani miskin yang terpilih sebagai persembahan. Gadis cantik itu bernama Rukia. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang baik dan suka menolong. Ia gadis yang pintar dalam pengobatan seperti ibunya. Orang-orang sedih ketika Rukialah yang akan dikirim sebagai persembahan, namun tak satu pun yang berani membelanya. Bahkan pemuda yang mengaku jatuh hati kepada Rukia pun tak berani bersuara. Rukia sendiri pun tak ingin dibela, karena melawan perintah raja hanya berarti satu hal, yaitu kematian. Dan Rukia tak ingin ada nyawa melayang karena dirinya.

Malam sebelum hari persembahan, Rukia duduk bersama ibunya di atas tempat tidur lusuh. Ibunya tengah mengemasi pakaian serta memasukkan perbekalan ke dalam tas kain milik Rukia. Ibunya meneteskan air mata mengingat sebentar lagi akan berpisah dari Rukia, dan mungkin saja mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Ibu, aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia sembari menggenggam tangan ibunya, kemudian mengusap air mata sang ibu.

"Ibumu ini tidak berguna," ucap sang ibu.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Dengarkan Ibu, Nak." Rukia mengangguk, memasang telinga baik-baik untuk menyimpan semua perkataan ibunya. "Ingatlah ini: ketika kau hadir di istana, tekuk lututmu untuk menghormat bukan hanya pada sang raja, tapi juga pada sang ratu yang gila, dan tanyakan pada sang ratu apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kau bawakan untuk putranya."

Meskipun tak mengerti mengapa ibunya memberi pesan seperti itu, Rukia tetap mengangguk dan berjanji akan melakukan kata-kata ibunya.

Keesokan harinya Rukia melakukan perjalanan ke kastel emas. Di sepanjang perjalanan penduduk memberinya berbagai macam benda, yang paling banyak adalah makanan, sampai ia kesulitan membawa semuanya. Beruntung seorang prajurit yang mengawalnya memberi uluran tangan untuk membantu.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup membawanya," ujar prajurit itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tersenyumlah sesering mungkin sekarang, Nona. Karena di dalam labirin nanti kau tak akan memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum," kata si prajurit.

"Memangnya apa yang menungguku di dalam sana?" tanya Rukia polos. Ia memang sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang apa yang tersembunyi di dalam labirin, tapi semua itu tak memberinya kejelasan akan apa atau siapa yang menunggunya di dalam sana.

"Monster."

 _Benarkah?_ pikir Rukia. _Benarkah yang tersembunyi di dalam sana adalah monster? Bukankah monster itu adalah anak raja, yang berarti dia seorang pangeran? Seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monster akibat kesalahan sang ayah._

.*.

Rukia dibawa ke dalam kastel, menghadap sang raja yang duduk di singgasana yang terbuat besi hitam dengan puluhan pedang membentuk setengah lingkaran dijadikan sandaran. Sang raja memakai mahkota emas berhias permata merah duduk dengan angkuh di atas takhta, sedangkan di kakinya duduk sang ratu yang gila memintal wol merah dengan bilah kayu penggulung benang dan gelondong. Pemuda yang terpilih bersama Rukia membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk menghormat kepada sang raja kemudian berjalan ke samping. Namun Rukia, yang teringat pesan ibunya, menekuk lutut memberi hormat kepada sang raja kemudian kepada sang ratu dan bertanya sopan kepada wanita itu adakah yang bisa Rukia bawakan untuk putranya. Tanpa kata sang ratu menyerahkan gelondong wol merahnya kepada Rukia.

Kemudian beberapa prajurit mengantar Rukia dan pemuda bernama Jugram ke labirin. Mereka di dorong masuk dengan kasar, karena keduanya sama enggannya untuk masuk.

Jugram berpaling pada Rukia. Pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat Rukia membawa gelondong benang wol ke labirin. "Kau tidak bisa memakai gelondong itu di sini. Lebih baik kau tetap di belakangku dan biarkan aku membunuh monster itu."

"Bukankah dia putra raja, itu artinya dia seorang pangeran?" ujar Rukia.

"Pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monster," sahut Jugram.

"Jika dia dikutuk ... kita mungkin bisa─"

"Membunuhnya! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dapat bertahan hidup." Sambil bicara, Jugram meraih pedang pendek yang dia sembunyikan di balik jubah dan, setelah berbelok ke kanan, menghilang ke dalam labirin.

Rukia merenung menatap kepergian Jugram. Sebenarnya, tadi ia ingin berkata bahwa mereka bisa membantu sang pangeran untuk melepaskan kutukannya. Tapi Jugram memotong kata-katanya, dan pergi dengan niat membunuh sang monster. Rukia mendesah, kemudian melepaskan benang merah dari gelondong sang ratu sementara ia berjalan, lalu berbelok ke kiri, mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Jugram, ke dalam labirin.

Tempat itu dingin dan sunyi. Dinding-dinding labirin adalah batu tua yang sudah lama, karena konon batu-batu itu sudah ada di sana sebelum para pria menemukan pulau itu. Tidak ada suara nyanyian burung, tidak ada semilir angin, seolah semua tertidur karena sebuah mantra.

Selama dua hari Rukia menyusuri lorong labirin yang berliku-liku, gelondong benang merah di tangannya semakin menipis, mengingatkan Rukia bahwa ia sudah jauh dari pintu masuk labirin. Ia memakan keju dan roti yang diberikan ibunya sebagai perbekalan dan meminum embun yang mengumpul di lekuk bebatuan pada malam hari. Sesekali ia mendengar raungan binatang atau sesuatu yang terdengar seperti teriakan pria, namun seringnya ia tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali gesekan selopnya dan tanah keras di labirin. Kemudian di hari ketiga ia menemukan kerangka pertama.

Kerangka itu terlihat kecil dan menyedihkan, tergeletak di atas tumpukan jubah biru yang berdebu. Manik-manik merah muda berserakan di atas kerangka itu. Ia teringat gadis yang memasuki labirin setahun yang lalu, gadis itu memakai manik-manik merah muda. Rukia berlutut di samping kerangka dan mengucapkan doa kuno yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, lantas menaburkan debu di atasnya. Kemudian, setelah berdiri, Rukia melanjutkan perjalanan semakin jauh memasuki labirin.

Sejak hari itu, Rukia menemukan lagi dan lagi kerangka manusia, dan setiap kalinya ia berhenti dan dengan hormat berdoa serta menaburkan debu. Ketika mendekati pusat labirin, Rukia bertanya-tanya, kengerian apa yang menantinya di sana. Namun pada hari ketujuh, ketika dinding batu tinggi menampakkan jantung labirin, Rukia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga.

Sebuah taman yang liar dan indah berada di jantung labirin. Tanaman anggur merambati pilar-pilar tua yang tumbang, pilar-pilar tersebut terbuat dari batu tampak begitu tua sehingga Rukia berpikir mungkin pilar-pilar itu berasal dari sebuah bangunan yang dibangun ribuan tahun lalu. Pepohonan yang berbonggol-bonggol meliuk di antara bebatuan, dahannya mencuat ke atas dan diselimuti daun-daun berwarna zamrud. Di tengah tepi pepohonan terhampar kolam biru terang dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih dan kuning bertaburan di sepanjang pinggirnya yang berlumut. Sang monster berada di sana, separuh merenggangkan badan di kolam, darahnya membuat air memerah.

Awalnya, Rukia berpikir untuk melarikan diri, namun monster itu tidak bergerak atau bersuara. Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Rukia mendekat. Monster itu berbaring telungkup, kedua lengan besarnya terentang di antara bunga-bunga tak berdosa, tubuh bagian bawah berada di bawah permukaan air. Darah mengalir dari begitu banyak luka di kaki dan badannya. Kepala bantengnya menghadap ke samping, dan ketika Rukia sedang memandangi, monster itu membuka mata.

Meski memiliki wajah liar dan buas, mata monster itu indah. Rukia melihat mata cokelat yang lembut, besar, dan jernih, dihiasi bulu mata tebal dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Saat itu Rukia melupakan ketakutannya pada si monster dan hanya merasa kasihan. Bukannya melarikan diri, ia berlutut di samping si banteng dan mulai membalut luka-lukanya. Sementara melakukannya, Rukia bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib Jugram, karena pastinya Jugram-lah yang telah melukai si monster.

Sang monster memandangi Rukia dengan mata indahnya sementara Rukia merawatnya. Ketika Rukia selesai monster itu berusaha berdiri, namun tidak berhasil, tubuhnya terhuyung. Mengikuti dorongan hati Rukia melingkarkan tangan di pinggang berotot sang monster untuk menahannya tetap berdiri. Sang monster memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan dengan ingin tahu, lalu mengarahkan Rukia ke tempat yang teduh, tempat sang monster menawarinya stroberi, dan air bersih. Dan meski tidak bicara, Rukia merasa ada kecerdasan dalam tatapan lembut mata cokelat sang monster.

Rukia tetap berada di sisi sang monster selama berhari-hari selama monster itu memulihkan diri dari luka-lukanya, dan walaupun wajahnya menakutkan Rukia mendapati sang monster lembut dan baik hati. Taman di sekeliling mereka indah, namun sangat sunyi. Pada suatu hari Jugram melompat keluar dari labirin, tubuhnya kotor dan berlumuran darah kering.

"Menjauhlah dari monster itu!" seru Jugram kepada Rukia sembari mengacungkan pedang. "Kali ini, kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkanku, Monster! Kali ini aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

Sang monster bangkit, pundak besarnya menggelembung, tangannya terkepal, dan tanduknya yang melengkung menunjuk dengan mengancam ke arah Jugram.

Rukia memegang salah satu lengan sang monster, memohon tanpa suara agar monster itu tidak pergi, dan untuk sesaat sang monster terlihat akan menuruti Rukia. Andai saja Jugram tidak menyerukan peperangan dan berlari ke arah sang monster.

Sang monster mendorong Rukia menjauh, mengisyaratkan agar ia bersembunyi di balik potongan pilar yang roboh. Sang monster berdiri diam di tempatnya, hanya diam sampai saat-saat terakhir, kemudian dengan gerakan kepala yang cepat dan brutal dia menusuk Jugram dengan tanduknya.

Rukia menjerit melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Sang monster menggoyang-goyangkan kepala hingga tubuh Jugram jatuh ke tanah, berlumuran darah. Rukia berlari untuk berlutut di samping Jugram, ia hendak menolong, namun melihat luka yang dalam dan parah, Rukia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Jugram menatap Rukia, matanya membelalak terkejut, dan dia berkata dengan napas penghabisan, "Aku pahlawannya. Monster itu yang seharusnya mati, bukan aku."

Kemudian jiwa Jugram meninggalkan raganya. Rukia menunduk dan mengucapkan doa. Ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat sang monster berendam di kolam, membersihkan darah kental dari dada dan kepalanya. Rukia berdiri, namun monster itu tidak berpaling menatap Rukia. Malah, monster itu membalikkan badan.

"Monster!" panggil Rukia, tapi begitu kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Rukia tahu itu perbuatan yang salah. "Maafkan aku," kata Rukia dengan lebih lembut. "Kau bukan monster, tak peduli apa kata orang lain."

Mendengar itu sang monster mengangkat wajah bantengnya dan akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Rukia. Ada air mata di mata cokelat indah sang monster.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu," kata Rukia. "Mungkin kau tidak punya nama─orang-orang memang memberimu nama, tapi itu bukan nama yang pantas, kurasa." Monster itu hanya menggeram sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu ...," Rukia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberinya ide. Dan ia menemukan buah-buah berry yang menggantung, salah satunya berwarna merah menyala, stroberi. "Ichigo, karena kau memberiku buah stroberi setelah aku membalut lukamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?"

Dengan penuh kesungguhan Ichigo membungkuk hormat.

Rukia mengulurkan tangan. "Maukah kau ikut denganku keluar labirin? Tamanmu indah, tapi tidak ada suara nyanyian burung dan kupikir taman ini sedikit sunyi. Lagi pula, aku ingin bertemu ibuku."

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan Rukia, yang mengikuti benang merah dari gelondong yang diberikan sang ratu padanya, menyusuri kembali jejaknya keluar labirin. Butuh waktu berhari-hari menyusuri lorong, bahkan dengan benang merah sebagai penunjuk jalan, karena lorong labirin yang panjang dan berliku-liku, Namun, perjalanan itu menyenangkan, sebab sepanjang jalan Rukia terus bercerita, mengisahkan tentang ibunya, rumahnya, para penduduk desa, juga pemandangan pulau indah yang terhampar di luar sana. Tapi Rukia tak sedikit pun menceritakan mengenai kastel emas dan sang raja. Menurut Rukia hal itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Ichigo, jadi ia menghilangkan kisah tentang kastel emas maupun sang raja dari ceritanya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat masuk labirin dan Rukia mendengar suara nyanyian burung di pepohonan, ia menoleh pada Ichigo dengan senyum bahagia di wajah. Namun betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat teman seperjalanannya. Karena yang ia temui bukan lagi manusia setengah banteng yang menyeramkan dengan mata indah. Ah, mata indah itu masih sama, berwarna cokelat yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Tapi kini tak ada lagi tanduk, melainkan rambut halus yang bergerak pelan searah tiupan angin sewarna matahari tenggelam. Tak ada ekor, maupun wajah banteng yang hitam, yang ada seraut wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum pada Rukia. Dan dengan bibir dan lidah manusia, muncullah kemampuan berbicara.

Ichigo berlutut di depan Rukia. "Gadis yang baik hati, aku berhutang nyawa padamu," kata Ichigo, suaranya parau dan terputus-putus. "Selama bertahun-tahun orang-orang lain memasuki labirin dengan niat membunuhku. Hanya kau yang melihatku sebagai mahkluk yang bisa berpikir. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku monster. Pria yang memiliki jiwa. Dengan begini kau sudah menghapuskan kutukan atas diriku."

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Berdirilah, kau membuatku malu dengan berlutut seperti itu."

Ichigo berdiri, meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu ibumu, tapi ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu. Maukah kau menemaniku ke kastel emas?"

"Ke tempat raja dan ratu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa dirimu?"

Lagi, Ichigo mengangguk. "Dewa Banteng yang mengutukku menceritakan segalanya. Tentang ayahku yang begitu menyukai peperangan dan haus kekuasaan, lalu ibuku yang gila setelah melahirkan diriku yang seperti monster, juga penduduk yang ketakutan."

Rukia mengerutkan dahi. "Jika kau tahu tentang semua itu, mengapa kau membunuh setiap orang yang masuk ke labirin?"

"Aku mempertahankan diri. Aku hanya membunuh mereka yang mencoba membunuhku. Sedang sisanya, kurasa mereka meninggal karena terjebak di labirin."

Membayangkan dirinya bisa saja bernasib sama seperti kerangka-kerangka yang ia temukan di sepanjang lorong labirin, Rukia begidik. Merasa tertolong karena sang ratu memberinya gelondong benang merah, yang kini berhasil menjadi pemandu mereka keluar dari labirin, Rukia berpikir harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ratu. Walau sang ratu mungkin tak akan menanggapinya.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan menuju kastel emas. Tetapi betapa besar perubahan yang terjadi sejak terakhir kali Rukia melihat kastel itu. Aulanya kosong, orang-orang istana dan para prajurit menghilang. Ichigo dan Rukia berkeliling bersama selama berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan sang ratu yang gila.

Sang ratu berlinang air mata ketika melihat putranya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun sang ratu meletakkan alat pintal, dan dia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Ichigo.

"Anakku ... anakku ..."

Sedang sang raja, Yhwach, mengalami sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga. Suatu pagi sang raja yang jengkel karena nyanyian burung pipit di balkonnya, dan ketika dia mengejar burung pipit itu dalam kemarahan, pagar balkon runtuh dan sang raja tewas terjatuh. Ironis. Ketika seorang penakluk harus tewas karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi mungkin itu memang sudah ditakdirkan.

Kematian sang raja membuat pulau menjadi kacau karena tidak ada yang memerintah. Rakyat memadati jalanan, kebingungan dan ketakutan. Jadi, Ichigo keluar ke balkon sang raja dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Rakyatku," serunya, dan segera saja semua orang berpaling untuk menatap dengan bertanya-tanya. "Rakyatku, aku terlahir sebagai binatang buas, tapi karena kebaikan hati Rukia, aku berubah menjadi manusia. Aku mengenal kekerasan, tapi aku lebih suka perdamaian. Kalau kalian bersedia menerimaku sebagai pemimpin kalian, aku akan berusaha memerintah dengan lebih adil daripada ayahku." Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia, seolah meminta dukungan. Rukia memberi isyarat padanya bahwa pria itu akan selalu mendapat dukungan darinya. "Dan dengan adanya Rukia di sisiku, aku tidak akan melupakan pentingnya kebaikan hati."

Dan ketika rakyat bersorak-sorai, Ichigo berpaling kepada Rukia dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, akan sangat sulit bagiku yang terbiasa sendiri memimpin sebuah pulau."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan langsung disambut Rukia. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku memiliki keyakinan padamu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku juga memiliki keyakinan bahwa kau, gadisku yang baik hati, akan menjadi istri, ratu dan pengajarku yang sangat sempurna."

Rukia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di pipi Ichigo. "Kau tidak butuh kuajari, _My Lord._ Karena kau sudah memiliki kelembutan hati sebelum bertemu denganku. Tapi kalau kau bersedia menerimaku sebagai istri, aku akan dengan senang hati menikah denganmu dan menjadi cintamu untuk selamanya."

Dan Rukia membuktikan ucapannya.

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Banjarmasin, 27 September 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
